


Cold Night

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Midnight Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Midnighters help each other, even if it's just to make sure they don't freeze to death.





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell the plot bunnies of this fandom keep attacking me.

Though Midnight was basically a desert it wasn’t always warm, in fact sometimes the nights were bitter cold and tonight it had actually managed to drop close to freezing, when some idiot had manage to knock out the power for the entire town.

Olivia shivered before giving an irritated huff and yanked the blanket off the bed and yanked her boots on bundled up before making her way out of the building and to the small blue house next door which had a warm orange glow.

Manny dragged himself out of bed slowly at the sharp, impatient knocking at his door and unlocked it, stood only in his briefs thinking this better be something good.

Seeing Olivia he swore, her usual stony expression was set into a glare but what drew the reaction was the fact her lips were blue. He all but picked her up to drag her into the house and before the door had even closed he had his arms around her, their chests pressed together and he winced, she was ice cold.

The blond said nothing, just pressed her face against his chest and waited until Manfred moved. The Gypsy pulled her over to the bed, took her boots off and threw the blanket over the bed. He didn’t even blink at her black lace underwear, he just pulled her into the bed and it was a testament to how cold she was that she let him.

They stayed there for a while, the room lit by candles and a small but powerful heater connected to a car battery keeping the room at a decent temperature.

“Where’s Lem?” The brunette spoke after a while as the minute trembling that were the Olivia equivalent of shivers stopped.

“Helping with fixing the power problem, not that he’d be much help now anyway.” She breathed lightly and Manfred pulled back just enough to look her over and make sure her lips and skin had returned to a normal colour.

“Okay, goodnight.” He closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillow hearing the blond chuckle.

“Night.”

Olivia groaned as she awoke, blinking as she looked around, the heater was off, the candles blown out and the shower was running only to turn off. After a minute or two Manfred walked out half dressed and gave her a small smile as he finished dressing before placing a white shirt and black belt on the bed besides her.

“Coffee?”

“I’m good.” She pulled on the shirt and wrapped the belt around her waist, adjusting it until she was happy with it, pulling her boots back on and walking out the door without a word.

Manny never got that shirt back but he did finally get a gun when a brand new glock appeared in his house. Along with a few lessons on using it.


End file.
